


Mall time shenanigans

by Skaiaa



Series: Jaclyn and Mark, Mary and Sean: Genderbent Septiplier [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Sean is a girl and goes by a different name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: It wasn’t that Jaclyn was conscious about her weight. She just didn’t understand American sizing just yet.





	

It wasn’t often they went to the mall, but sometimes a girl just needed some new underwear and bras, and Target just didn’t have the selection a girl needs.

So here sat Mark, watching his phone, blushing lightly in the dressing room, waiting for his girlfriend to finish shopping, holding a couple of bags next to him, humming nervously.

A few women had come up to him and asked why he was there, to which they got a very loud “ Merk, if I come out there an’ there are other women, I will unleash Irish rage upon them,” and “ Baaaaaaaaaaaabe, stop rippin’ my underwear t’e shreds when we fuck. I know yer doin’ it fer attention at t’ish point.”

It was clear Jaclyn wasn’t actually trying on anything at this point, just sitting on the other side of the dressing room door to be a little brat and put Mark in a bad situation.

I mean, it worked, and the women would leave as quickly as they came, but still.

About an hour passed and Mark was getting upset, tapping his foot. He fucking hated the mall.

It was too crowded.

A few more minutes and the door creaked open, Jaclyn holding a couple of different bras in hand, along with some underwear she brought to hold against her pants, to make outfits. She looked embarrassed as she put them away and began her search again.

Uh oh...

Mark knew that face, and he knew it well. She was thinking about her weight again.

Sighing, the man got up, picked up the bags, and followed his lady out of the store.

“ You alright, baby?”

“ Everyt’ing is so expensive... An’ fer what? They’re tight as balls.”

“ Technically, balls are more elastic than anything.”

The Irish woman deadpanned.

“ Really, Merk?”

“ Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”

Jaclyn sighed again, shoving her hands in her pockets and staring down at the bottom floor of the mall, peering out at all the couples. Some were snogging, others were bickering, some were desperately, and hopelessly in love, and some, like herself and Mark, were shopping to refill some wardrobes they had grown out of.

It wasn’t that Jac was conscious about her weight. She just didn’t understand American sizing just yet, and, like she had said before, Mark wasn’t too gentle when they would have sex, so more often than not, she’d lose a pair or two of panties, and a bra strap or two would snap or be cut, depending on his mood.

Not that she minded, as long as he didn’t do it all the time.

Everyone has kinks, so who was she to judge?

“ Babe..”

Mark stopped, raising a brow, resting the bags on the ground.

“ Yes?”

“ I, um.. Can ye help me? Shop fer t’ish stuff, I mean? You’ve had past girlfriends who ye did t’ish stuff wit’, right?”

“ A couple, yeah. What do you need help with? Color, shape, sizing?”

“ All of the above,” she bit out in mirthful laughter, very self conscious.

Mark’s gaze softened, and he smiled.

“ How about we put this in the car and pick up after lunch? A clear head is easier to deal with than a muddled one, and I’m pretty sure a pizza is a common cure for ol’ Jackie’s blues.”

She blushed and giggled, taking a hold of her boyfriend’s hand, swinging it up and down as they walked toward the exit.

“ It’s a date.”


End file.
